


10 || will and george

by ralphstatortots



Series: imallexx || [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: /:, Blow Jobs, Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: Alex nods as best he can and begins to whisper a verbal confirmation too, but Will sees a smirk appear on George’s lips before he can finish as he tightens his fingers around the base of Alex’s throat.





	10 || will and george

**Author's Note:**

> for the like 5 different people on wattpad, tumblr and ao3 that asked for this uwu can’t believe how fast y’all asked for a second part honestly
> 
> read 06 || will and george for context thanx x

Will isn’t quite sure how he got here. The last coherent thing he can recall was asking Alex about his apparent request for George to _choke_ him, or whatever it was he had asked. He can’t actually remember what happened after Alex had laughed sheepishly, blushing a raspberry pink high on his cheeks – only that he’d found himself in Alex’s room not long after.

Now he doesn’t know what to do. He’s straddling Alex’s waist and scarcely got his hands around his neck. He isn’t sure he _can_ do this, really.

“I–“ Will starts. “I’m not sure if I c’n do this.” He voices his thought. Below his hands, Will can feel Alex swallow heavily before his hands are nudged away.

“That’s fine,” Alex reassures in a soft voice. “Y’don’t have to do anything, Will.” He sits up and cups his face in both hands, thumb repeating a wiping motion on his cheeks. It’s more comforting than Will thought it would be, even if it does feel a little ridiculous.

“I just–I don’t think I could do that m’self. I want to see it–“ His breath hitches at the image his mine provides; Alex gasping for whatever air he can get, gripping at a wrist and encouraging fingers to tighten around his throat further. “But I don’t think _I_ can do it, love.”

“And that’s _fine_.” Alex reassures again. “Anythin’ you don’t want t’do is fine. I’m not gonna force you to do anything.”

George hums in agreement somewhere to his left. Will almost forgot he was there, to be honest. “I can do it – if you want to watch it happen.” He sidles up beside the two, a comforting hand resting on Will’s lower-back.

“Yeah?” Will breathes, looking at the shorter boy. Alex makes a sound of agreement below him.

George nods and leans up into him to catch his lips, pressing up against Will in a way that makes him a little dizzy from how he craves more. “Just sit back ‘nd enjoy, yeah?” George gently nudges him away, and Will lets him take his place on Alex’s lap – the shorter boy happily accommodates the change and lays back down.

A gentle hand rests against the base of Alex’s throat and a thumb curves over the bump of his Adam’s apple. “Kick me or somethin’ if it gets too much?” George offers. Will can’t understand how he’s so _confident_ right now when he has his hands at somebody’s throat.

Alex nods as best he can and begins to whisper a verbal confirmation too, but Will sees a smirk appear on George’s lips before he can finish as he tightens his fingers around the base of Alex’s throat. The effect is instant as Alex is cut off from whatever he was about to say, his eyelids fluttering and a weak gasp spilling from his mouth. He’s just as pretty as Will was assuming he would be, and they’ve barely even started.

George loosens his grip as he braces his weight on his knees, shuffling his stance upwards so he’s sitting more on Alex’s stomach than his lap. The youngest man draws a breath – that he probably doesn’t need yet – and his eyes flicker to Will with a pert smile.

“You alright there, Will?” Alex asks. He sounds unnecessarily breathy already, and Will wouldn’t doubt that he’s putting some of it on for show. But it’s suddenly very evident to Will that neither him or his dick care about the details.

George fixes his other hand underneath Alex’s chin, letting out a brief sigh himself when the man beneath him swallows heavily. “I think he’s enjoying it, Alex.” His tone is teasing, intending to be mocking towards Will – even though he knows George is just as affected by the sight. “Want t’give him something he can actually get off to, though?”

“Fuck off,” Alex gasps before he’s cut off again. His eyes clench closed again as George curves his hands around his neck, his grip strong enough that Will can hear the audible pause in Alex’s breathing that would make him worry if it weren’t for the shuffle of movement out the corner of his eye.

Alex has got his legs propped up and bent at the knee, hips gravitating upwards into nothing as if he can gain any friction from the loose pair of joggers he’s wearing. “Looks like I’m not the only one enjoyin’ it, actually.” Will murmurs distantly, captivated with the way Alex’s strangled inhale echoes in his ears.

“Y’think _I’m_ the one strugglin’ to get off here, George?” He laughs lightly, and George mirrors it as he releases his grip with another noisy intake of breath in tow. It’s addicting to hear Alex so short of air, especially when he knows he’s desperate already.

“You fancy giving him a hand then?” George questions, “Get it? _Hand_? Like–” He starts before both Will and Alex groan.

“Shut _up_ ,” Alex says, gripping onto George’s thigh with one hand and grabbing onto one of his wrists with the other. “Seriously, now’s not the time for any of your hilarious fucking jokes, George.” He says forcefully, looking more than a little frustrated. Will can’t tell if it’s from George’s bad timing or how slowly things are moving. So, just to help the poor lad out, Will edges down the waistband of his joggers, licks his palm and gives a gentle stroke that makes Alex’s hips twitch upwards into his hand.

“ _Oh_ –” Alex chokes out before his breathing is cut off again, a light wheeze escaping him when George squeezes against his throat and the skin around his fingertips go white from the pressure. Will can feel his cock pulse in his hand and his own breath hitches slightly. Alex _really does_ like it, which shouldn’t be a surprise; it just makes Will realise how serious Alex actually was about this.

“Let ‘im breathe, George,” Will murmurs to the short boy when Alex’s face starts to go a bit too pink and his eye flutter closed. He’s worried that this could be taken too far too quickly.

“Not yet,” George answers. “Not yet. Wanna see how long he can last.” He says, pressing his palms further into Alex’s throat to tighten his grip. Alex makes a weak, croaky noise that barely manages to escape him, and he twitches again in Will’s hand during another teasing stroke.

Alex draws in a heaving breath when he’s let go, eyes hazy and absent as he stares up at George. He licks his lips and arches his back as best he can, making his cock push further into Will’s fist and his neck return back into George’s hands. “Again,” He croaks, barely drawing in more air before the shorter man obliges by his request.

“Christ, mate,” Will says quietly, his words accented by a rough sound that escapes Alex when George adjusts his grip. “Christ, I didn’t think he’d be this into it.” He continues while speeding up the pace he’s stroking Alex, feeling another weak thrust upwards into his hand and something wet spilling over his knuckles.

“‘Course he is,” George tuts. “He’s _filthy_ , ‘course he’s gonna be into it.” His hold loosens briefly, allowing the younger man to gasp a bit until he harshens his grip and chokes Alex once more. “And he’s gonna come soon too – aren’t you?” George coos sweetly. His tone contrasts his words completely, something soft yet rough edging his voice that makes a heat settle in Will’s own abdomen.

Alex faintly nods underneath George’s hands. Will is tempted to let go of Alex, to just sit back and watch him spill over himself just from being _choked_ , and he doesn’t doubt by now that Alex actually could. But he’s kind and sympathetic – so Will presses his thumb against the slit of his cock and smears the wetness building there, relishing in the sound Alex can barely make and the strained way he claws at George’s thigh. He comes not long after; his inhale is sharp and sudden as George releases his throat, his head throwing back against the bed as he gasps heavily through his orgasm. Will helps him through it, deep pumps of his hand coaxing his release until Alex whines through a breath and tries to nudge his hand away.

“You did so good, Alex,” George murmurs to him, kissing the blossoming pink marks on his neck in the shape of fingertips. Will feels his chest ache tenderly at the sight. “You were so fuckin’ hot.” He climbs off Alex, standing up at the edge of the bed and undoing his jeans. “Y’think you could handle a bit more?”

Alex nods and makes a rough noise at the back of his throat, shuffling over to where the shorter man stood. His hand tugs on the hem of Will’s shirt for him to follow just as he’s cleaning off his hand. Will honestly has no idea what’s happening, but he follows blindly and watches as George pulls his cock from his jeans, sliding the tight material down to his thighs.

“Have you seen ‘im do this before?” George breathes, urging with a hand on Alex’s chin so his head fall upside down over the edge of the bed and gently prying his lips open.

“Do what?” Will asks breathlessly. He can’t bring himself to pull away his eyes away from how easily Alex takes George into his mouth, pink lips curling around his cock like he was _made_ for it, even after just being choked breathless.

George tuts at him and smooths a thumb over Alex’s Adam’s apple again, and Will is helpless to do anything except watch as it bobs when Alex swallows. It looks _obscene_ and _filthy_ when George thrusts further into his mouth, and Will would swear on his life that he could see the outline of his cock in Alex’s throat. “What d’you think?” George asks, and Alex hums throatily around him.

“Think it looks painful,” Will huffs. A hand has started to fiddle with the hem of his sweatpants, but it’s harder to look away than he thought. “But...it does look good. It suits ‘im.” George makes a sound of agreement and pulls back, smearing the mess of spit coating Alex’s mouth with his fingers and dipping them into his mouth. Will takes the opportunity to pull down his sweatpants – Alex makes a pleased noise when he wraps a hand around Will.

“Don’t think I can last all that long with a sight like that.” Will admits. It’s true as well, he really doesn’t think he could when he’s watching George fuck into the younger man’s throat like he’s _desperate_ for it. Will can’t judge him for being desperate after the performance Alex put on.

“Trust me, I’m not goin’ to either.” George laughs lightly. He groans when Alex hums again, bracing a hand on the bed and cupping his throat to leverage another deep thrust. Alex makes a broken choking sound when he does and arches his back to encourage George’s cock deeper into his mouth at the new angle, squeezing his hand around Will.

“Will, c’mere,” George huffs out suddenly. His breathing has picked up and his hips stutter every so often, and Will knows he’s close already. Will shuffles closer, pushing up Alex’s jumper and spreading a palm on his stomach as George kisses him.

It’s just what George needed, apparently, because he’s soon groaning against Will’s mouth and murmuring out strained curses, hips stilling as he comes in Alex’s mouth. Alex sits up afterwards too, mouth shiny and cheeks a heavy pink that Will barely catches a glimpse of before he’s being kissed by those same tinted lips. 

George’s mouth has found his neck, nipping at his skin and his own hand joining Alex’s on his cock. “Shit,” Will gasps out. “Fucking _shit_ , you two are just–” He hums a deep whine, gripping onto somebody’s arm – he can’t quite tell who’s it is. All he can tell is that Alex is kissing him softly and murmuring lazy words as he comes into their hands. Will feels numb and sensitive at the same time, nerves electrified whenever he feels George’s teeth press deep into his neck and his hand tighten around the base of his cock. He comes down from his high quickly, hands cupping Alex’s face and pressing soft kisses to the smaller boy’s mouth.

“Thank you,” Alex whispers, voice a bit raspy and grating. “For doin’ that for me.” George hums and smooths a hand over Alex’s hip, kissing the corner of his mouth before collecting the tissues on the nightstand.

“Thank _you_ for lettin’ me watch.” Will chuckles and accepts the tissues he’s handed to clean himself up. “You’re gonna bruise up well good, I reckon.” He teases, pressing a thumb deep into one of the already purpling marks on Alex’s neck.

The younger man’s cheeks flush and he grumbles about people thinking it’s hickeys or something. Will only laughs and kisses him again, helping to pull the jumper off the boy afterwards. “I think we could’ve made some more.” George tuts as he teasingly bites into one of the bruises, making Alex yelp and smack him as the red on his cheeks deepen.


End file.
